My Baby Girl
by Byunna Aeri
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah baby girl di mansion miliknya, di manjakan adalah hidupnya. namun bagaimana jika ia hamil di usia yang masih muda? akankah orang tua-nya masih memanjakannya atau...membuangnya? Chanbaek/GS/dont like dont read


-Byunna Aeri Present-

.

.

.

-Chanbaek Desire-

.

.

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk para pendukung Chanbaek, mungkin nanti konfliknya banyak, but i promise it will happy ending. I love all my reader :*

.

.

.

**-My Baby Girl-**

**.**

**Foreword**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alat tes prodia itu menunjukkan dua garis merah pertanda positif. Tangan mungil yang memegang alat itu semakin bergetar, dua obsidiannya yang telah basah kini meneteskan air-air kesedihan dari matanya yang perlahan terpejam.

Gadis itu membuka mata sipitnya yang kini membengkak—efek menangis—ia mengusap kedua matanya perlahan, mengantongi alat tes kehamilan yang sialnya menunjukan garis positif.

Sudah terlambat untuk menyesali perbuatannnya, hal ini nyata terjadi. Tangan mungilnya mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, kini yang harus ia lakukan adalah berbicara dengan kedua orang tua-nya.

"Oh tuhan..." lirihnya kemudian terisak, merasa berat untuk mengecewakan orang tua-nya.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, tubuh rampingnya melewati pintu kamar mandi kamarnya, dengan langkah pelan—efek lelah fisik dan batin—ia berjalan untuk menemui orang tuanya.

Ia harus bertanggung jawab dan menerima segala konsekuensinya, harus.

.

.

.

"Apa ini!? jelaskan semuanya Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menangis lagi, kini semakin keras hingga rasanya ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan aku papa...sungguh maafkan aku..." isakkan Baekhyun terdengar menyesakkan, ia begitu rapuh.

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan!"

Isakkan Baekhyun semakin keras ketika papanya mengatakan hal barusan, ia selalu disayang dan dimanja, akan menjadi hal yang menyakitkan ketika ia disebut 'memuakkan'.

"Kau sudah dewasa, kau harusnya tau apa akibatnya jika melakukan hal tersebut, kau tahu kan apa akibatnya!?"

"Iya papa aku tahu...hiks.."

PLAK!

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melakukannya!?"

Reflek Baekhyun memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas, ini benar-benar nyata, papa-nya memukulnya, papa yang selalu menggendongnya dan menawarkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar padanya kini memukulnya.

Tangan lelaki paruh baya itu baru saja akan melayangkan pukulan yang kedua sebelum Johana—istrinya—memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Sudah sayang kasihan Baekhyun..." wanita itu menangis tersedu, tidak tega melihat putri kecilnya mendapatkan tamparan pertamanya.

Seunghyun mendekati putri-nya, memegang kedua pundaknya lalu mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menghamilimu! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Baekhyun hendak tersedak ludahnya sendiri, apa tadi? Membunuh? Membunuhnya?

"Ti-tidak papa, jangan membunuhnya."

Guncangan di kedua pundaknya semakin keras, membuat perut Baekhyun mual.

"Katakan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidak papa, tidak akan!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya bahwa ia membentak papa-nya barusan.

"Maaf papa, Baekhyun tidak bermaksud membentak papa..." lirihnya takut-takut.

Seunghyun menjauhi putri-nya, bisa saja ia membunuh Baekhyun jika terus berada di dekat anak itu.

"Sayang...sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" Johana menghampiri putri-nya, memberi pelukan hangat menenangkan yang malah membuat Baekhyun terisak-isak kembali, merasa tidak pantas menerima pelukan mama yang bahkan ia kecewakan.

"Mama aku mual..." adu Baekhyun pelan, ia benar-benar pusing dan mual saat ini.

Johana mengelus punggung putri-nya, benar-benar tidak tega mendengar keluhan sang anak.

"Jadi kau tetap tidak mau mengaku? Kalau begitu gugurkan bayi-nya."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, isakkannya hilang tertelan di tenggorokannya, ia begitu kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja papa-nya katakan.

"Tidak papa, ini anakku."

"Kau anakku dan aku berhak atas dirimu Baekhyun, gugurkan bayi-nya!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, semuanya begitu tiba-tiba dan ia merasa frustasi.

"Maaf harus mengecewakan papa, tapi aku akan merawatnya papa, aku menyayanginya seperti papa sayang padaku." Baekhyun memeluk perutnya, berusaha keras melindungi bayi-nya.

"Kau bahkan baru masuk kuliah Baekhyun—"

"—aku akan tetap merawatnya papa."

Mata laki-laki paruh baya itu sarat akan rasa kecewa yang mendalam, putri yang selama ini ia utamakan dari segala hal kini menentangnya.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin merawat bayimu." Ucap Seunghyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah sang papa, matanya seakan memohon agar ia diperbolehkan merawat bayi-nya.

"Tapi rawat dia di tempat lain, mansion ini bukan lagi tempat tinggalmu." Ucapan itu begitu datar tanpa penekanan.

Tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah, ia terisak-isak dan terdengar memilukan namun sang papa seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak bisa mengusir putri-ku seperti ini Seunghyun!" teriak Johana frustasi.

Seunghyun menarik lengan Baekhyun, menyeret tubuh mungil itu dengan paksa hingga Baekhyun berkali-kali hendak tersandung.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dengan kasar kemudian mendorong tubuh putri-nya keluar, "Jika kau sudah mau mengatakan siapa ayahnya kau bisa kembali kemari, dan jika tidak...jangan harap bisa kembali lagi kemansion ini."

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun sayang...!" Johanna baru saja akan membawa putri-nya masuk namun Seunghyun segera menarik lengan istrinya kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu mansionnya dengan putus asa, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi, ia sangat lelah.

"Papa...papa...mama...mama..." lirihnya.

Baekhyun mengusap jejak air mata di kedua pipinya, ia menarik nafas panjang—menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan Baekhyun papa, maafkan Baekhyun mama, Baekhyun sayang sekali dengan kalian."

Setelah itu tubuh mungil itu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan mansion itu, berjalan terus tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Johanna..."

Hening, tidak ada sahutan.

"Johanna mengertilah diriku, aku tidak bisa memanjakannya terus, inilah akibatnya jika kita terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun." Ucap Seunghyun putus asa.

Seunghyun membujuk istri-nya yang tidak mau berbicara padanya, benar-benar diam dan hanya berbaring di ranjang memunggunginya.

"Johanna aku tahu mengusirnya bukanlah jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, aku hanya memberinya pelajaran. Aku yakin dia akan kembali lagi dan mengaku pada kita siapa bajingan yang menghamilinya, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa kita."

Johanna tetap diam, wanita bule asal Kanada itu tidak mau menjawab ucapan sang suami.

"Beri waktu tiga hari paling lama, Baekhyun akan kembali lagi ke mansion ini dan menyesali perbuatannya."

Setelah itu Seunghyun berlalu dari kamarnya dan sang istri, ia merasa pening, mungkin tekanan darahnya naik, ia perlu beristirahat sebentar di kamar lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak menyedihkan, ia berantakan, bajunya berantakan, celana jeans dan sepatu kets yang dipakainya juga terlihat kotor. Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan, malam ini lalu lintas cukup ramai, taksi-taksi berlalu lalang namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan satupun dari taksi-taksi itu, ia tidak memiliki apapun bahkan sepeser uang-pun.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, sabarlah sayang..." monolognya, bukan...bukan berbicara sendiri, ia sedang berbicara dengan bayi-nya.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika kram perut itu datang lagi, ia hamil muda, berjalan jauh dengan kondisi kelaparan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kandungannya.

Baekhyun terbiasa hidup berkecukupan sejak lahir, papa-nya seorang pengusaha di Kanada yang kini memilih pensiun dan digantikan putra sulungnya. Baekhyun tinggal di mansion mewah dan hidupnya tidak pernah kekurangan apapun, namun meski begitu ia tumbuh menjadi gadis rendah hati yang membuatnya di sukai banyak orang dan memiliki banyak teman.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia melihat mobil yang familiar berhenti di dekatnya, ia hafal mobil ini—

"Baekhyunna apa yang terjadi padamu?"

—mobil Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, sahabatnya—Luhan—memeluknya erat sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi kau baru saja mengetahuinya hari ini?" tanya Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan gadis cantik itu.

Luhan merasa iba pada sahabatnya ini, "Kau pasti sangat bingung sayangku, maafkan aku, harusnya aku menemukanmu tadi sebelum kau berjalan terlalu jauh apalagi kau sedang hamil..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu..."

Luhan melepas pelukannya, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menatap mata sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Baekhyunnie kau tidak perlu cemas, kau tinggal denganku dan Sehun, dan..kau tidak bisa menolak."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia kembali memeluk Luhan, "Terimakasih sayangku Luhan.."

"Sudah selesai peluk-pelukannya? Sekarang Baekhyun waktunya mandi lalu makan." Ucap Sehun begitu datar.

"Nah sekarang kau harus mandi lalu makan sayangku, setelah ini kita membicarakan kepindahan kita." Kata Luhan.

"Pindah?"

"Iya, sebenarnya kami akan melanjutkan kuliah di Manhattan setelah menikah kemarin, dan kami akan tinggal disana, bersamamu, bersama keponakan kita, iya kan Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah terlelap sekarang, pesawat yang ia tumpangi membawanya ke negara lain, keluar dari Korea, negara yang penuh kenangan.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Hamil—di usir dari rumah—pergi ke luar negeri.

Tapi ia cukup bersyukur, masih ada Sehun dan Luhan selalu peduli padanya, memberinya kasih sayang padanya.

Ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan ketika mereka terlibat perjodohkan sejak pertama masuk SHS, berkat Baekhyun yang senantiasa memupuk kebersamaan mereka lewat persahabatan yang mereka jalani rasa cinta itu datang hingga akhirnya melangsungkan pernikaan selepas kelulusan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu terlelap.

"_Mama!" seorang bocah berlari ke arahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Holaaa Chanbaek shipper, butuh dukungan kalian untuk melanjutkan fanfiction ini, please tinggalkan komentar di kotak review^^

Aaaaiiinnggg~


End file.
